User talk:AKAlias
PLEASE Read EB and look at the current vetted builds + archived builds before you post. You're flooding the wiki with improperly named pages and builds that have already been vetted--TahiriVeila 15:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man, I think you misunderstood my dual smite build. Each smiter gets his own target to smite off which is why the build is effective. Each frontline is a power house. So if you could re-edit your rating now that you have this knowledge, it would be great thanks. :SIGN YOUR COMMENTS. Also, you'd think that when 5 different people are telling you that your build is ineffective you'd realize you MIGHT JUST BE WRONG--TahiriVeila 16:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I've got a bunch of people telling me it could be pulled off. The people here just don't like good builds. It has to have everything in the meta or it is low damage or bad. Meanwhile I can get it to work fine. Form it : Then hop off the wiki and go hold halls? Mooter - lol small text 16:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Generally the things that aren't meta ARE bad. That's why they're not meta. If your build is so amazing, why isn't everyone running it? Why has no one run it since late 2006? Could it be that it's inneffective and that the huge power creep since nightfall have made other builds much better?--TahiriVeila 16:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) don't do it during euro hours. Too much lags. Euros don't run anything not vanilla either. : Anyways, continue believing in your build however believe doesnt stop WELLs :< (time to get back to working at work) Mooter - lol small text 16:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I will. Be on the lookout for halls. AKAlias 16:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :K. Eagerly anticipating the free win--TahiriVeila 16:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Please go read some of the PvX policies, you're woefully ignorant of how this wiki works and your refusal to learn just makes you look bad and ostracizes you from the rest of the community. Also don't make builds on your tuser page and then move them, it causes all kinds of problems with redirects. Also please sign your comments with four tildes, (~~~~), this is necessary EVERY time you make a comment on a talk page, not just when you feel like it--TahiriVeila 00:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello AKAlias, please refrain from breaking Policies that other users have told you have (and ofcourse all the other policies we have), you may be better off getting to know them better by clicking the Policy link under the navigation bar. All please remember that none of the edits you make outside of your userspace are owned by you, see the note below "Save Page" (If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it.). If you persist to ignore policies, expect a ban. Have a nice day. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :The article I read told me to use sandbox or my userpage then move+tag it. Nice joke! AKAlias 01:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Could you point out where it says that? because i'm pretty sure it's not on any policy page on wiki. Moving pages cause auto-matic redirects and nnightmares sorting out what pages are what and belong where. Especially when moving from the userspace to the build space. Generally it's a bad idea to move from your user page to the build space.--TahiriVeila 01:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::" Category tag Begin the build article with a category tag, which shows the current state of development of the article: * builddddd-stub as long as you are still assembling it, * Untesteddddd-Trial|.. if you're done with the article and would like others to review and comment on it, * Untesteddddd-Testing|.. when the build is ready for testing and vetting. Remember to list the gameplay types the build was designed for in the Untested tags, e.g. . See below for a list of supported gameplay types. Please note: * Not more than one of these tags may be used on a single build article! * On a page in your user space, please do not use any of these tags. It might give readers a wrong impression of the build's status. * On an article in the build namespace, always use one of these tags. If in doubt, choose . Placing the tag will automatically assign the build to the corresponding categories. This function is disabled when a tag is used in user space. " " Creating the page To create a new build article in the Build namespace, you can proceed in one of two ways. * Edit your user page or the Sandbox to create a link to your new build article. " AKAlias 01:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) That means doing this: Build:A/N Terrible newbies think they're cool because they know eight-month-old slang, then following that link. -- 01:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Umm yeah, that says you should list a link to the build page you've made on your userpage, not to make the build on your userpage and move it. What you should do is create a build page by doing a search for the name of the build page you want to make and then create the page. I.E. search Build:Team - HA Glorious Spikeway and click creat this page--TahiriVeila 01:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah okay sorry for the confusion. I interpreted the policies as that way. Come on man Could of at least left it up and given me a nice suprise, now I am a bit sad. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC)